


Chapter 8.5

by burnthisout



Series: A Groovy Kind of Love [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, New Girl au, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthisout/pseuds/burnthisout
Summary: She really had meant to keep this casual. Sex only, preferably in the dark hours of night that came with a level of plausible deniability, but here they were.Lysandra POV for chapter 7/8 of a groovy kind of love (read after chapter 8)
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver & Rowan Whitethorn, Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Lysandra & Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celeana Sardothien
Series: A Groovy Kind of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978501
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Chapter 8.5

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Lysaedion out in the world, so here you go

Lysandra took in where Aedion lay sprawled in her bed, lying across her pillows, the covers thrown haphazardly across his lap exposing his tanned chest. The grooves of his torso and the lines of his muscular arms had her biting her lip even though they had only just finished their last round when Aelin had arrived.

In Lysandra’s defence she hadn’t meant to start sleeping with her best friend’s cousin, especially not now that her best friend lived with said cousin, but something inside her had been drawn to him and hadn’t allowed her to let him go.

Their first time had been a night of drunken passion. All tongues and teeth and roaming hands in his bedroom after they left the bar where they had celebrated Aelin getting her new job. Without Aelin.

Lysandra had worried for her best friend, but relaxed when Rowan had put her to bed, more gentle with her than he had any right to be. 

Fenrys had offered to call her a cab back to her own apartment but Aedion had rested his hand against her lower back, his little finger brushing against the curve of her ass, and told him she wouldn’t need it, that she’d stay at theirs for the night. Presumptuous, but he wasn’t wrong, and she couldn’t pretend his confidence wasn’t working for her.

The brief touching of lips they had shared in the game of truth or dare had been all she had been able to focus on the whole time in the bar. Even when a different guy had approached her, bought her a drink and tried to chat her up she had only been able to consider the spark from the pressure of her lips against Aedion’s and had soon dismissed the hopeful without more than a single word.

Back at the loft she had muttered a brief goodnight to Lorcan and Fenrys before marching across the open living space to Aedion’s bedroom. She had enjoyed her night with Aelin’s roommates, they were surprisingly funny and easy to get along with, she even enjoyed Lorcan’s dark sense of humour.

Aedion had followed close behind her, not saying a word until she slammed the door shut behind them but she had felt his presence behind her. His warmth burning through the thin dress she wore where he pressed the long line of his body against hers. 

Once inside she had turned to him, placing a hand on his chest and teasing a finger into his unbuttoned collar to rub gently against the skin covered with a spattering of golden chest hair.

“You do not so much as _breathe_ a word of this to anyone, you don’t even open your mouth,” She told him, needing to set the boundaries clearly before this even began.

He had only shot her his crooked, cocky grin before saying, “I think you’d prefer my mouth open, at least in certain places.”

She had attempted a response, but he had crashed his lips to hers, his lips warm and demanding as he stole her breath. He had pushed her backwards towards the bed, puling her purse out of her arms and throwing it somewhere to the side as he drew her arms up to wrap around his neck.

She had meant for that to be the last time, a one-and-done kind of deal, but one night he had texted her. It was only a short message asking her what she was up to, _the classic_ , but she had deliberated long enough that she knew what her answer would be.

What she and Aedion had done had filled her thoughts for days afterwards, the mental image of his head between her thighs had inclined her to reach her hand downwards, trying to recreate the sensations a number of times since.

She knew what she was doing made her a _slightly_ bad friend, but what Aelin didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. They could be sneaky.

At least she thought so, she hadn’t been planning on Aelin turning up unannounced at her apartment while Aedion was tucked up in her bed, having been tucked up in Lysandra only minutes before.

He raised his eyebrows at her across the room. She still hovered by the door, nerves slightly frayed from the near miss. “Well?”

She sighed, tugging off the jumper she had thrown on in a panic revealing only a light lacy bralette and getting back into the bed beside him.

“She just wanted to talk about Rowan.” She told him, snuggling into his side and resting her head on his shoulder, slightly too hard to be a comfortable pillow.

Aedion’s expression was a multitude of emotions, scepticism and wariness were at least two of them. Aelin and Rowan were a car crash they could all see coming from miles away, she knew Aedion, Fenrys and Lorcan had a pool going on for how long it would take them to do something, but she hadn’t bought into it. Yet.

So far Lysandra had tried to dissuade her best friend from sleeping with her roommate but knew her efforts would only go so far once Aelin accepted how she felt about Rowan. She wasn’t sure how far she could push the Dorian angle, but she was happy Aelin had at least agreed to text him. Even if it didn’t work out she could say she tried.

Aelin could probably do a lot worse than Rowan she supposed, as Aedion’s best friend she knew Rowan had to be a decent guy and in her experience he had been. He also looked damn good next to Aelin, the contrast of their colouring, while both shades of blonde, his was icy to her warmth and it was a great combination.

“What about Rowan?” Aedion’s golden hair, a match to Aelin’s, shifted across his shoulder as he turned to her, strands of it tickling her forehead as he did.

“Just the pair of them being idiots, I can tell you later if you want.”

Her words were dismissive as she tilted her chin upwards, an unspoken demand for a kiss. He obliged her willingly, tucking his hand that wasn’t wrapped around her shoulders into her hair, cradling the back of her neck as he kissed her lazily.

Gentle strokes of his tongue had a burning building in her, but too soon he pulled back.

“We’ve literally just finished, you heathen.” He brushed a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling back even further, unwinding his hand from her hair.

She pouted and he laughed, his chiselled face lightening as his golden-blue eyes shone. He brushed a hand down her back, his touch sending a warm and cosy feeling through her. 

“Later, I want breakfast anyway so get dressed.” He told her, unwrapping his arm from her and standing up from the bed, giving her an incredible view of his powerful body.

——

He took her to a small, hole-in-the-wall café a few minutes from her apartment.

“The coffee here is better than any chain coffee store,” He told her, and she rolled her eyes.

“You’re a dick,” She said fondly.

“I know,” He grinned at her as their breakfasts arrived, an almost predatory smile that did things to her.

She really had meant to keep this casual. Sex only, preferably in the dark hours of night that came with a level of plausible deniability, but here they were. Going for breakfast after a lazy morning in bed and a night of fantastic sex.

It was reaching the stage where she knew she’d have to tell Aelin at some point, but she wanted to keep it just between the two of them for a while. She wanted to enjoy it without any external input, and she loved Aelin but Lysandra knew her knee-jerk reaction to finding out wouldn’t be happy.

Lysandra wanted time with Aedion to herself. He wasn’t what she had expected, even though she had heard of Aelin’s cousin in the years they had been friends she had never met Aedion until Aelin moved into the loft. She had been expecting a typical frat-bro type, with the stories she heard from Aelin she had been expecting him to be a dick.

If she was honest with herself, he sometimes was a dick. One specific time came to mind at the thought, the first time she had got drunk, _really drunk_ , with the occupants of the loft Aedion had slurred four words to her she wasn’t sure she’d ever forget, _girl, I’mma marry you_. Each time his words crossed her mind she had to bite back the smile that threatened to bloom.

He was a total dick she supposed; she just hadn’t expected to like it. And he wasn’t always like that, he had a sincere side that tugged at her heart too.

“What?” He asked her around a mouthful of his toast. That really shouldn’t be endearing.

“Nothing,” She said shaking her head and looking down at her own plate of eggs.

“You’re looking at me weird, is it not good?” He pointed towards her plate with his knife.

“No it is, I was just day dreaming.” She waved him off and he went easily back to his meal. A curl of his hair fell in front of his face and she tracked the motion as he raised a hand to tuck it back behind his ear.

He usually wore it tied back neatly, but she loved it on his days off when it hung loose and free. She loved when it would fall around her as a curtain when he pounded into her, cocooning them in their own little bubble.

She shook her head, trying to look anywhere but at him as the familiar pulse of heat spread between her thighs at the thought. As they finished their meals she debated inviting him back to her apartment again for another round, when it came to him she was insatiable, but he spoke before she could work up the nerve.

“I should probably get going,” He said as he waved to the waitress for the bill, pulling out his wallet.

She pouted again, and he laughed when he caught it.

“I have worn these boxers since yesterday morning, you wouldn’t want me if I wore them any longer.”

“Bet I would,” She muttered under her breath.

“Stop that,” he told her through his grin. “You could always come to mine with me while I grab a shower and a change of clothes.”

The waitress appeared with the bill, and he placed his card down before handing it back to her. He had paid for all of the breakfasts that they had gone for together in the mornings after the night before; she wasn’t sure what that meant.

She took a breath, “Wouldn’t that be kind of—I don’t know, a lot?”

“Lysandra,” He breathed, taking a moment and looking down at his plate. “I’m not sure I care at this point.”

His voice was gruff as he flicked his eyes up to hers, a sense of nervousness hanging in them.

She frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Lysandra, I like sleeping with you, you know that.” He tapped his fist gently on the table before speaking again, “But, honestly? I’d like to do more than sleep with you. If you’d like.”

Shy wasn’t a side to him she had seen before, the light blush dusting his cheekbones was adorable in itself. A small smile was brewing on her face.

“What do you have in mind exactly?” She was playing with him slightly.

His striking eyes met hers, full of a rare kind of sincerity.

“I’d like to take you out, on a date.” She grinned at him. “Before taking you home with me again obviously.” He added with a feline smirk.

“I think I’d like that,” The smile she gave him was unusually soft.

When the waitress returned with his card he stood, holding his hand out for hers. She slid her hand into his, weaving her slender fingers between his own broader ones, and looked up to him with a bright smile.

——

Their first date had been magical. Well, she supposed, their first proper date. All the mornings they had gone for breakfast or the nights they had spent wrapped up together talking and drinking had definitely been date-like.

He had picked her up at her apartment, a crisp white button down tucked into his fitted grey slacks. He looked good—no great. His hair was brushed back into a tidy ponytail at the nape of his neck and it showcased the strong lines of his face. His straight nose and full lips. Gods, the sight of him sent a rush through her.

She had worn an emerald green, calf length silk dress with a slit cut to her mid-thigh. She had paired it with patent black heels and even with them he towered over her when he leant in to wrap her in a hug. Pressing his cheek to the top of her head then lowering it to whisper in her ear how she looked fantastic, but he couldn’t wait to tear the dress off her later.

She had swatted at him, telling him this dress cost more than his monthly rent, it had been a gift at one of her recent modelling shoots for some up and coming brand, but she couldn’t deny the flood of heat his words sent through her.

He took her to a trendy but formal restaurant downtown. He had held her chair out and tucked it in when she sat down before taking his own opposite her. They had shared a bottle of wine through the meal, Aedion’s cheeks growing more and more flushed with every sip and she felt her heart warm at the sight.

She couldn’t deny how quickly her feelings for him were building. Every time, the sight of him sent a thrill through her and she was past the point of pretending it was only sexual. Past the point of pretending her feelings for him were anything remotely related to casual. When it came to him she didn’t even know the word.

Their date had ended at the loft Aedion shared with Aelin and their other roommates. He had snuck in before her, leaving her lingering in the hallway and making sure the coast was clear before swinging the door open and pulling her in by the waist.

She couldn’t deny that the secrecy sent a thrill through her.

He had fulfilled his promise from earlier with a level of added care, peeling her dress down her body. Lavishing kisses down every inch that was revealed and the look in his eyes had her skin burning almost as much as the pressure of his lips.

At this point they were past quick fucks, there was tenderness and emotion every time he touched her now, his gaze locked deeply on hers as he moved inside her working gentle whimpers from her lips.

It was the kind of thing she wanted to scream from the rooftops, the kind of thing she and Aelin would spend hours dissecting every word and gesture. But that was a snag, the only snag. Aedion was Aelin’s cousin, and she had let herself fall so deep without telling Aelin that any reveal now would hurt her friend.

Rowan finding out had not been ideal, especially not the manner in which he did so. Hiding in a cupboard was not one of her proudest moments, but she had been desperate to keep _this_ as it was for as long as she could.

She knew from a single glance at his expression that he was surprised, and she supposed that was understandable. Herself and Aedion was a combination that she hadn’t seen coming, as an outsider she would have likely scoffed at the idea, Aedion’s animated nature was a complete contrast to her cool and collected demeanour.

She should really stop having any expectations about them, should stop pretending that any of her predictions about the man would come true. He took her by surprise every day; adding new elements to her perception of him that only endeared her to him more.

She was falling and fast.

After Rowan had left the room and she had tucked herself into Aedion’s side, leeching his warmth.

“We need to tell Aelin.” She admitted.

“I know.” His voice was soft.

“I—How?”

Aelin was her best friend but she was at a loss for how to reveal this secret to her. Ripping off the band-aid was surely the best strategy, just clear and quick, _I’m dating Aedion_. But there were too many variables.

Aedion in the room? Aedion not in the room? In the loft? Not in the loft?

He seemed as lost in thought as she was, rolling his lower lip between his teeth gently, not pressing hard enough to break the skin but she worried for the tension in his face.

“I don’t know. But we should tell her before she finds out from anyone else.”

Lysandra nodded, finding out from someone other than herself would hurt Aelin even more than the truth. If she couldn’t face her best friend she couldn’t face herself.

“I can probably hold Rowan to a week, maximum,” He told her. “But we’ll need to tell Aelin soon.”

She frowned and his hand came up to gently cradle her face, his thumb stroking across her cheek.

“Yeah,” She sighed. “I know, but I can’t help wanting to keep this a secret for a little bit longer.”

“I know. We’ll tell her together, okay?”

“A couple more days?” She wrapped her hand around his wrist and his hand slid down to tangle his fingers through hers.

“A couple more days,” He agreed, dropping a light kiss to her lips.

She was silent for another moment as she ran through just how much she needed to discuss with her best friend. She had been the one to encourage Aelin to text Dorian, but she hadn’t expected the despair in Rowan’s voice as a result. He had actually sounded hurt by Dorian’s presence, and she wondered if maybe his rejection of Aelin wasn’t as clear cut as her best friend had thought.

She turned to Aedion; he would be more likely to know Rowan than she was.

“Do you think…” She began slowly, wanting to choose her words carefully.. “Do you think there’s something,” She waved a hand in front of her face, struggling for how to put her exact thoughts into words.

“Go on,” He prompted her.

“Do you think I was wrong to tell Aelin to _not_ , with Rowan? And telling her to text Dorian instead?”

“Lys,” He sighed at her, adjusting where he sat so they were more upright. “Aelin’s a big girl, she can make her own decisions. You can’t blame yourself for what those two decide to do, or what they decide to not do.”

She went to speak but he interrupted her with a finger pressed against her lips.

“You also have to not get involved.” She frowned. “They need to figure it out themselves. I’ve known Rowan for years, he’s slow but he’ll get there. Who knows maybe Dorian will give him the push he needs.” He was grinning as he ribbed his best friend.

“I’m serious.” She began to protest.

“So am I but believe me. I’ve got a pretty good idea of where Rowan’s head is at, but I’ll have a word with him soon. I’m sure it’s harmless but he won’t hurt her. I won’t let him.”

She sat back, satisfied that Aedion would handle Rowan, and reassured that he wouldn’t let Aelin get hurt. Either way she still needed to speak to Aelin herself, first to find out what went down with Dorian, maybe that would be a line drawn, an end to whatever her friend was feeling for Rowan.

She also needed to tell her about herself and Aedion, but she’d need to go home and at least grab a change of clothes first.

She pressed yet another kiss to Aedion’s lips, losing herself in the sensation, before pulling away to gather her things. Aedion stood to throw on his own shirt, preparing to check whether the coast was clear for her exit. The secrecy was hot, but it got tiring after a while.

Once she was ready he poked his head out of the door and waved a hand for her to follow. She tiptoed out and crossed the room quickly to the front door, pausing with a hand on the handle to look back at Aedion one last time. Damn him, she was way too far gone.


End file.
